tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ensemble Mew Mew: Objects and Weapons
This series is under heavy construction. Please do not edit these pages until user is done with them and this message is no longer displayed. Once they have all been published, they will be free for community editing. These are all the objects and weapons featured in Ensemble Mew Mew. Note: This is only for the objects and weapons themselves—for attack details, see the attacks page. '' The Rainbow Pearl Rainbow Pearl Dormant.png Rainbow Pearl Cracked.png|Cracked Rainbow Pearl Active.png|Active (Early stage) The Rainbow Pearl is a rare but natural object that fell from the sky of the Danseurs’ home planet, Arcenciel. It has a similar appearance to its sky, with a light rainbow color scheme over a creamy white, opaque canvas. The pearl is not a common occurrence, in fact being new to the Danseurs. The theory is that it is a compression of many of their planet’s elements in one single object. Nobody knows why it came to be, however the leader of the Danseurs in the time that it fell decided to use it as a piece to be ogled at rather than have it studied. The pearl was kept by the Danseurs in the Grande Fleur’s central area as a centerpiece. Many Danseurs considered the pearl symbolic of their planet and beautiful, worthy of protection. For some, it was a symbol of good luck, and for others it was simply an inspirational piece to influence their art and dress. While it was heavily guarded, there had been a few incidents with attempted (and failed) thievery by outside species and a few other Danseurs, but for the most part it was hardly ever touched. The pearl’s powers were never made known until the Diaboliques managed to steal it and it activated while aboard their stolen ship. It is activated by extreme emotions, and these vary between persons, thus are specific to anyone that holds it. It also may activate if it senses an individual with strong heart, will, or courage. In the case that it is activated, the pearl can actually be used to draw energy from other things including any energy it expelled prior, but can also channel energy to be used in any way its possessor chooses. This is not actually found out until Étoile uses the pearl to steal the Ensemble Mews’ powers and transform herself into a Mew using the energy she stole. The pearl had activated due to her feelings of desire, and she used this knowledge to her advantage. Why the pearl is able to “sense” these aspects of individuals and can transform them into Mews is uncertain—the humans all had the pearl’s power activate with animal DNA of some sort, but Étoile and Marianne were unusual cases, possessing no animal DNA (Marianne had been tested for compatibility with animal DNA and failed) and yet still acquiring a form. In Marianne’s case, because the pearl came from the Danseurs' home planet, it is possible that their essence went into her and allowed her to fight like they do. This is also a likely explanation for why the Ensemble Mews have any sort of elemental powers and can conjure them through their weapons, though they are not able to do It freely like Marianne who was directly affected by the Pearl and has a part of it in her body. In Willow’s case, she had activated the pearl while holding her cat, and thus she became a Mew without actually needing to be injected with DNA. So, it is possible that the pearl can interact with other beings to fuse their abilities together, but this is the only case in which this is blatantly seen. Ensemble Mews Weapons These are weapons used by each member of the Ensemble Mews 'Sonorous Strawberry Triangle' This is Mew Parfait’s weapon. Like Mew Tangerine, her weapon is the actual instrument itself—in this case, the triangle, complete with the clip often used to hold triangles. Unlike the other Mews, Mew Parfait cannot actually channel her element, sound and healing, through it without attacking or directly using her weapon. She is able to heal and use sound to attack, but doing so requires the ringing of her triangle either through Ribbon Parfait Resonance or Ribbon Parfait Ring. The pearl’s power within her is only activated by courage, so she uses her weapon more passively in the beginning because she lacks high courage. She uses it more aggressively later on when she has gained that courage. In the event that Mew Parfait loses the stick, she can actually call it back to her, however. This is something none of the other Mews seem to be able to do with their weapons. It is believed that it has something to do with the fact that she was directly affected by the Rainbow Pearl rather than infused with its essence in the same way as the others, but it is not a proven theory. ''(In progress) Diaboliques Weapons These are weapons used by each member of the Diaboliques 'Étoile’s Gravity' Of the Diaboliques, Étoile is the only one who can manipulate an element, and the rest of her teammates rely on their own prowess or weapons. Because her element is gravity, she can manipulate the weight of objects, usually to prevent others from acquiring or using them, or to make it easier for her or her subordinates to obtain by making it inaccessible to others. She has a limit, however, as using her power also puts strain on her mind and body. Étoile is able to use this element in both her normal and Mew form, but relies more on her physical weapon in her Mew form to channel gravity. 'The Grande Sceptre' Using her scepter, Étoile can use the same powers as before but to a greater degree without straining herself. She is also able to push and pull objects to and away from her using the scepter, but still can’t do so on her own. The scepter has the Rainbow Pearl embedded into it, both as a means of channeling even more power and to keep it safe. Like Mew Parfait, Étoile can also bring her weapon back to her if she should lose her grip on it. And like Mew Meringue, she does not necessarily need a callout to use her weapon, and thus can actually use it freely (though sometimes she still uses callouts anyway) 'Pink Sour Bomb Beads' These are Sissonne’s weapon of choice—pink colored beads that she uses like little bombs and throws at enemies, much like a child would throw poppers onto the ground. They are so named because of their color and smell. When the bombs are thrown and explode, they give off pink smoke and smell slightly sweet but also quite sour, almost remnant of something like pink lemonade. She always uses the beads when she dances, and never by themselves, since she prefers to try to trick her enemies and surprise them on where she will strike. They are fairly destructive things, and she has many of them she brought with her from her planet that she sews together in jewelry and wears for accessibility. When in a pinch, she can create more from whatever is around her, but they would likely not be her signature color since she uses elements from her planet to make them that are not present on Earth. 'Pas De Deux Batons Ribbon' These are Pas’ weapons of choice. They are black batons with purple ribbons that she uses to distract enemies, but she can also use them offensively and ensnare enemies or objects if need be. Because she is obsessed with balance, she fights with two, and they match her outfit colors. Pas will coordinate her plan of attack by distracting the enemy with her weapon during a dance and attacking the moment she sees that they've taken their eyes off of her. The name of her weapon is a pun on her name, Pas, and uses the term "Pas De Deux" because she is using twin sticks in a dance. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Weapons and Objects Category:Annika's Pages Category:Incomplete Pages